The Strange Present
by FrustratedOtaku
Summary: Maka gets a birthday present that can let you see into the future. Things are a about to get intresting.
1. Chapter 1

"Maka!Maka my darling please open the door. Its your dear daddy." Spirit pounded on the door at two o` clock in the morning. Maka Albarn approached the door. Fully aware of the fact that it was two o` clock in the morning. She groggily made her way towards it being careful to not step on her sleeping guests as she walked. She had almost forgotten that she had a sleepover last night for her thirteenth birthday. The party had been fun. They played some sleepover games like truth or dare and never have I ever. She had very fond memories of that party; even when Black*Star gave her his signed autograph again. She turned the door handle and opened the door to find her father panting on her doorstep.

"What do you want Dad?" Maka asked her father just about ready to slam the door in his face.

"I wanted to give my little Maka her birthday present."

"Dad my birthday was yesterday."

"Well that doesn't matter now. Cant a dad give his daughter a birthday present?"

"Fine, whats the present?"

"Its this necklace I got at a creepy old bookstore. It was just so pretty it reminded me of you."

"Thanks Dad." Maka said as she received the sparkling blue diamond necklace. She and her dad said their goodbyes as the night continued on. When she walked back into her and Soul`s apartment she was taken aback by the sight of all her guest awake and staring at her.

"Maka your dad woke me up. This is so uncool." Soul complained as he rubbed his crimson eyes.

"A man as great as me doesn't deserve to be woken up this early in the morning!" Black*Star shouted as he jumped out of his sleeping bag and on to the table."

"Be quiet Black*Star. I`m sure Maka`s dad has a perfectly good reason for waking us up this early. So can you please get off the table now?" Tsubaki said her voice surprisingly on edge.

"Sure Tsubaki." Black*Star said from the corner of the room. Cowering in fear from the sound of Tsubaki`s "morning voice".

"Maka! Why couldn't your dad have woken us up at eight! Eight is a much better number!" Kid complained as he moved out of Liz`s embrace not aware of the major blush she was sporting.

"Kid we shouldn't be complaining about that now. What we should be complaining about is the fact that we are up at two-thirty in the morning! I girl needs her beauty sleep." Liz joined in on the conversation trying to keep her cool.

"Ha ha! Liz was cuddling with Kid!" Patty giggled seeming to be the only one that noticed the cuddling.

"Hey Patty look over there! Its a giraffe!" Liz said trying to gain the attention of her little sister before she spilled even more of her embarrassing secrets. Hopefully nobody noticed what Patty said.

"Really! Where?"

"Over there Patty in the closet."

"I see him! Come her little giraffe!"

"How can she see a giraffe that doesn't really exist?" Liz thought to herself as her little sister began pouncing "the giraffe".

"I`m sorry guys. My dad stopped by to give me my late birthday present."

"Can we see it?" Tsubaki and Liz chimed in together. Excited to see the present.

"Sure." Maka said as she pulled out the necklace. She received a couple of oos and awes from the girls.

"What could be so great that it has gained the attention of you guys other than me?" Black*Star questioned as he walked over to inspect the little blue twinkling object. By now the rest of the party guest have made their way over to Maka.

"Maka! You have to let me hold that! It has absolutely perfect symmetry!"

"Okay Kid. You can hold it. I have never met a boy that has been in to jewelry before." Maka said as she handed over the necklace to Kid. You could hear the snickering of Soul and Black*Star from Jupiter. Right as the necklace was about to drop down in Kid`s hands it dropped to the floor. The necklace dropped to the floor and started to glow. It started to shake on the hardwood floor of the apartment. A screen shooted up out of the necklace and it said,

"Would you like to see your future?"


	2. Chapter 2 KidxLiz: Thunderstorm

"What?" the soul eater gang yelled out in unison. Maka`s birthday present, a blue diamond necklace, had just fallen to the ground and began glowing. Now it was asking them if they wanted to see their future? This didn't make any sense. This kind of thing only happened in fan-fictions. The group stood there for a while gawking at the little trinket. They couldn't believe what was happening to them.

"Oh my goodness!Guys i`ve heard about this necklace before." Maka announced breaking the silence. She ran into her bedroom leaving her friends baffled. She came back with a heavy book in hand. She flipped through the pages at warp speed. She finally stopped when she came upon a page that had an image of a glowing, blue necklace. "It says here that this necklace can let the user see their future. You place both hands on the necklace and say, "I wish to see my future." Then the necklace will show a random moment in your future. Once the screen fades to black the next person can go."

"That sounds cool. Lets try it out. I`ve kinda always wanted to see my future." Soul spoke up with a blush on his face. He was trying to hide it from a certain someone.

"Yahoo! Lets get this party re-started!" Black*Star shouted as he jumped up onto the table yet again.

"Black*Star what did I say earlier?" Tsubaki growled clearly showing that she wasn't a morning person.

"I`d do anything as long as it means holding that perfectly symmetrical necklace!" Kid said as a big smile formed on his face.

"That sounds like fun." Patty and Liz said together. Liz was still blushing from earlier and Patty singing, "Kid and Liz sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" wasn't helping.

"Okay then I guess everyone is in agreement but who should go first?"

"Maybe we should draw from a hat? That seems fair."

"Okay lets do that. Hey Liz, can I borrow your hat?" Maka asked fearing that Liz like Tsubaki wasn't a morning person.

"Sure Maka." Liz answered as she grabbed her hat from her bag. Maka took the hat and went to grab some sticky notes. She wrote everyone`s name down on them and mixed them up in the hat. She returned to the living room and asked,

"Can everybody sit down in a circle?" They all agreed and did as they were asked. Maka mixed up the hat one more time and pulled out a sticky note. It read, "Kid". "Kid, its your turn. Place your hands on the necklace and say, "I wish to see my future."

"Yes! I get to hold something symmetrical!" Kid said as he jumped for joy. He picked up the necklace and said,

"I wish to see my future." All of a sudden the necklace began glowing with even more intensity. Then the light slowly went out and something began playing on the necklace`s screen.

5 years into the future

Kid was sleeping in his bed like a baby. Nothing could have woke him up. Not even the thunderstorm outside but someone could and that someone was Liz Thompson. There was a small knock on the door. It began to rain even harder. Then the door slowly creaked open. The wind began to blow more and more making a branch on the tree outside knock like a person. This scared the person on the other side of the door because they threw the door open and jumped into Kid`s bed. This didn't wake him up but when the person began to wrap their arms around his waist he immediately knew who it was and what is job was now. It wasn't trying to pry the person off of him, it was comforting Liz Thompson. He quickly turned around so he could face her. Her face was buried deep into his chest. His shirt was already soaking wet with tears. He wrapped his arms around her body and stroked her hair whispering,

"Its okay Liz. Everybody is afraid of something."

"What are you afraid of?" She asked gazing up into his two toned eyes. Tears were falling down from her beautiful blue eyes and her eyes were puffy.

"Well, I`m afraid you`ll leave me." Kid confessed

"Why would we ever leave you?"

"I dont know. Maybe you`ll find a better partner or you`ll meet a nice guy and forget all about me."

"Kid thats stupid. I would never leave you and besides i`ve already met a nice guy."

"Oh, who is he?"

"You stupid."

"So does that mean you like me?"

"Yes."

"And if you like me and I like you does that mean we are a couple?"

"Yes! Now hurry up and kiss me."

"Okay!" Kid began showering Liz with kisses. He also would say how beautiful she was or how much she meant to him. They both weren't aware of a certain someone video taping the whole thing through the crack in the door.

-End-

"Whoa! Kid and Liz become a couple in the future?" The group shouted all at goodness no one noticed the blush Kid and Liz shared.


	3. Chapter 3 BlackStar x Tsubaki

The Soul Eater gang had just witnessed a kissing fest from Kid and Liz and they were still trying to process all this information.

"Wait if they like each other in the future I wonder if they like each other now?" Black*Star asked the question that was on everybody`s mind.

"That`s not important now. We need to decide who is going to go next." Liz said trying to change the subject. Meanwhile Kid looked like he was going to pass out. He kept mumbling over and over,

"She gave me kisses that were so...so symmetrical."

"Liz is right guys lets pick who is going next." Maka said as she mixed up the sticky notes again. She pulled one out of the hat and it read, "Tsubaki".

"Yeah! Tsubaki its your turn. Yahoo!" Black*Star shouted as he shook Tsubaki trying to get her to wake back up. Thank goodness he was too arrogant to notice that Tsubaki`s head was leaning on his shoulder.

"What? Is it my turn?" Tsubaki asked her usual sweet voice.

"Yes its your turn Tsubaki. I`ve been shaking you for five minutes!"

"Sorry guys. I guess I`ll hurry up then." She rushed over to the necklace and place both hands on it and said, "I wish to see my future." The necklace did its thing and started playing.

60 years into the future

"Grandma!" A little six year old boy with black hair and red eyes and a little four year old girl with white hair and green eyes shouted as they ran up to and hugged what looked like an older version of Tsubaki.

"Hi Daiki and Akemi!" The older version of Tsubaki said as she hugged her grandchildren.

"Grandma, where`s Grandpa?" Daiki asked as he looked up Tsubaki with his big red eyes.

"Here I am!" What looked like an older version of Black*Star shouted as the two children gave him a big hug.

"Grandpa, daddy taught us one of your ninja moves. The ones you used back when you went to our school." Akemi announced proudly to the older version of Black*Star.

"That`s so cool! Can you show me?"

"Sure Grandpa!" The kids said in unison. As the kids began showing their grandfather their "new moves" a man that kinda looked like what would happen if Black*Star and Tsubaki had a kid walked up to Tsubaki and said,

"I`m sorry to drop them on you like this Mom but with the new kishin revived May and I have just been so busy lately. I would`ve asked May`s parents but with Maka being a professor at the academy and Soul being a Death Scythe."

"Shh. Its fine. We don't mind taking care of them. Besides they get along great with your father. He`s like a big kid himself."

"Thanks Mom." The man said. He kissed his Mom on the forehead and waved goodbye to his children. He walked out the door and joined his wife. Tsubaki sighed it was just like how they used to have it. Always running off to defeat some force of evil. This gave Tsubaki an idea.

"Hey kids? Do you want to hear a story?"

"Yes!"

-End-

Everybody`s jaw was dropped open. Maka was the first one to speak up.

"Does that mean Soul and I have a daughter and Black*Star and Tsubaki have a son in the future?"

"That was so beautiful!" Soul said as he cried into Maka`s shoulder.

"Soul, are you crying?"

"No!"

"Sure Soul, sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Soul finally finished blowing his nose when Black*Star spoke up and asked,

"So, do I marry Tsubaki in the future?"

"It seems like it. Too bad your son inherited your unsymmetrical hairstyle."

"Kid, your hairstyle is unsymmetrical too." Liz pointed out.

"You`re right! I`m an abomination." Kid cried as he leaned in to Liz`s shoulder.

"No Kid, its okay. Don`t cry. I think your hairstyle is cute."

"Of course you do Sis." Patty said as she walked into the room.

"What do you mean Patty?"

"You like Kid! So of course you think his hairstyle is cute. You think everything about him is cute."

"Hey how come nobody has asked Black*Star if he likes Tsubaki?" Hearing this they all turned towards Black*Star whose face was as red as a tomato.

"Hey guys who is going next?" Black*Star asked hoping to get the spotlight off him. It worked Maka was already mixing up the sticky notes. She reached her hand in the hat and pulled out a sticky note it read, "Maka".

"Hey looks like I`m going guys." She picked up the necklace and said, "I wish to see my future." The necklace did its thing and started playing.

14 years into the future

"Oh my God!" Maka said to herself as she read the pregnancy test. It was positive. She started jumping up and down saying, "I`m going to be a Mom!" She stopped and thought for a moment. "And Soul is going to be a Dad!" Wait a minute I need to tell Soul this. She ran into the living room looking for her husband. He wasn't there. She suddenly remembered that Soul, Kid, and Black*Star were having a guys` weekend. He was supposed to come back tonight so she just waited on the couch for him. Her eyes soon got heavy and she fell asleep. A few hours later Soul returned.

"Hello?" He called out noticing that the apartment was silent. "Maka I`m home." He called out hoping to hear his wife`s voice. He did not. He started to panic. He searched everywhere. It was when he was pacing back and forth that he noticed her asleep on the couch. He breathed a sigh of relief and headed towards the bathroom. He stopped dead in his tracks. There on the floor of the bathroom was what looked like a pregnancy test. He cautiously picked it up and read it. It was positive. He felt his blood boil over. Maka was cheating on him! He ran into the living room and shook Maka awake.

"Oh, hi Soul." Maka said her voice a bit slurred.

"Oh, don`t hi soul me. I know your secret."

"What? What secret?"

"Maka don't play dumb. We both know that you`re pregnant." Soul yelled tears streaming down his face. "Maka I want to know who the father is. I want to know the man that replaced me!"

"Oh!" Maka exclaimed understanding the situation. "Soul the father is you."

"Who is this you guy? Where does he live?"

"Soul I mean you are the father." She corrected him her finger pointing to his chest. She stared i to his eyes. They started to return to there original position.

"Oh, so I`m the father?"

"Yes Soul."

"And that means you are the mother."

"Yes Soul."

"Oh my God! I`m going to be a Dad! This is so cool!" Soul shouted as his mood changed from furious to excited. "And your going to be a Mom!"

"Yes Soul." Maka giggled. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear,

"Thank you Maka for giving me this gift." He said as he felt her stomach. It wasn't big yet but it soon would be. There would be a lot of ice-cream and pickle jar purchases in Soul`s future. He was thinking about what his son/daughter would look like when a horrified look formed on his face. Maka noticed this and asked her husband what was wrong.

"Soul honey? What`s wrong?"

"Your father...is." Soul mumbled as he pointed towards the doorway.

"My father is what?" Maka asked. She turned around to see Spirit standing in the doorway with his jaw reaching all the way down to the floor.

"Dad?" Maka shouted as she ran towards her father. She began waving her hand in front of his face. After a few minutes of doing this Spirit finally snapped out of his trance and said,

"I don't know what to be more shocked about. The fact that I am a grandfather or the fact that octopus head over hear did it with my precious Maka!" Spirit shouted as he sent the death glare towards Soul. To Soul the death glare when coming from Spirit wasn't just a look it meant death. Maka knew this look all to well. It was the same look he had given Soul when he found out that they were engaged.

"Wait Dad don't kill Soul!"

"But he...and you..and precious...ugh." Spirit gave up the argument. "I want yo two to promise me something."

"What?" Soul and Maka asked thankful that there would be no killing.

"I want you two to love this child with all your heart." He looked at them both with absolute seriousness in his eyes. "Also I want this grandchild of mine to get straight A`s. You here me. I don't want this kid to have the same grades as Soul."

"Hey!" Soul said clearly upset from being called dumb.

"Okay Dad." Maka giggled.

"You aren't going to stand up for your own husband! Not cool Maka not cool." Soul said. Maka walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Will you shut up now?" Maka asked as Soul nodded his head. Spirit laughed it was kind of like how Maka`s mom used to treat him.

-End-

"Wow! So that's how girls find out." Black*Star said happy that he finally understood. Everybody looked at him with questioning looks. "So in the future is Maka going to get all fat like pregnant woman do?"

"Maka-Chop!" Maka said as she slammed a heavy book down on Black*Star`s head. Seeing this the group laughed. While everyone was distracted Soul pulled Maka aside and said,

"I`m glad your Dad doesnt kill me in the future. That wouldnt have been cool."

"Yeah, that would be awful." They both sighed and leaned up against the wall.

"So."

"So..."

"Hey what are you guys doing over here? The party is this way." Black*Star shouted at the duo.

"Maka-Chop!"


	5. Chapter 5 KidxLiz: Nightmare

"Hey guys who is going next? Come on guys we have to keep this party rolling." Black*Star said clearly very excited about all this. After hearing this Maka mixed up the sticky notes again and drew one from the hat. It read, "Liz".

"Liz its your turn." Maka announced but nobody responded "Liz?" Maka asked once again. After not hearing an answer they looked over behind the couch. There they saw Kid fixing Liz`s hair.

"Liz once I fix your part your hair will be symmetrical again. Okay?"

"Okay." Liz said as she happily let Kid fix her hair. She used to refuse but now whenever he sat down and she would sit in between his legs and then he would stroke her hair it made her feel so happy inside.

"Hey Kid can you stop for a minute? It`s Big Sis`s turn." Patty shouted interrupting Liz`s happiness.

"But Patty its her part. It must be fix. It is my duty as her miester and boyfriend to fix her hair. I cant let her walk around like this."

"Oh so you guys are a couple now?" Black*Star, Patty, and Soul chuckled. Liz was blushing like crazy.

"No...wait...well you see...ugh."

"Kid tell the truth. Do you like me or not?" Liz yelled at him annoyed with all his stuttering. She was hoping the answer was yes.

"Yes! I love everything about you. Your hair, your eyes, your smile, your..." Kid didn't finish his sentence because before he could say another word Liz gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was short and sweet but boy was it magical.

"Gross!" Black*Star shouted as he pretended to puke.

"That`s not gross Black*Star. I think its sweet." Tsubaki said as she gazed at he couple like she was watching some romance movie.

"I don't see how you think that is sweet." Black*Star commented as he faced away form the two love-birds. When he turned his head towards Tsubaki he wasn't expecting a soft, gentle kiss on his lips.

"Was that gross?"Tsubaki asked giggling a little bit.

"No." Black*Star said stunned.

"Guys lets stop all this lovey-lovey stuff and get back to seeing are futures!" Patty exclaimed as she dragged Liz over to the necklace. She made her place her hands on it. Liz getting the message held on to the necklace firmly and said,

"I wish to see my future." The necklace began to glow and started playing something on its screen.

20 years into the future

"Mama?" A little voice called out in the darkness. Suddenly a light flickered on and Liz rubbed her eyes and looked at the child who was calling her name. It was her oldest, Kid Jr. followed by his sisters Cecelia and Angel. Junior looked like a little Death the Kid who was now in his 30`s. Hi sisters Cecelia and Angela looked more like their mother but they had Death the Kid`s three Shiginami lines. She looked down at her three little ones and smiled.

"What`s the matter? Did you guys have a nightmare?"

"Yes." They all nodded their heads.

"What was the dream about?" She asked them as she pat the end of the bed. Motioning them to come and sleep with them.

"In the dream a big scary monster killed you Mama and it made Papa really sad." Junior spoke up. Tears were beginning to roll down his cheeks. The two girls began to sniffle a little.

"Oh." Liz said as she remembered that Kid and the children shared dreams. Upon remembering this she looked over at Kid who was tossing and turning in his sleep on his side of the bed. He was sweating and he looked like he was going to cry. "Kid." She called out to her husband hoping to wake him up. It worked at the sound of his wife`s voice he immediately open his eyes and sat up.

"What`s wrong honey? Is it raining again?" Kid asked. He then noticed the kids and he knew exactly what had happened. "Hey kids, why don't you crawl under the covers and sleep here tonight?"

"Okay Papa." They shouted in unison. They rested in the middle of the bed in between Liz and Kid. Once they had fallen asleep Kid finally let the tears run down his face.

"Kid, you know that I will always be her for the kids and you. I will never leave you and certainly won`t die from some monster attack." Liz said as she stared her husband in the eyes.

"I know its just that when ever we go on a mission I am terrified that I will loose you."

"Kid you are never going to loose me." Liz said as she stroked her husband`s hair. Tears began rolling down her face too.

"Liz what if I did loose you? I don't want the kids to have the same childhood experience as me. I don't want these kids to grow up without a mother." Kid barely managed to say as his shirt began to become soaked with tears.

"Kid how do you think I feel? What if you got injured during a mission and didn't make it? What if these kids do grow up without a father?" Liz cried unaware that their conversation had woke up the kids.

"Mama, Papa don't worry about that stuff. You guys are the best weapon and miester team we know." Junior said in a sleepy voice. He let out a little yawn.

"What about Aunt Maka and Uncle Soul?" Angel spoke up for her second favorite aunt. Angel loved Auntie Maka and Uncle Soul or Mr. Soul as the two little girls liked to call him. She loved how whenever they came over to visit Auntie Maka would read them books. She loved reading and Maka was the main reason why. She also loved it when Mr. Soul would play the piano. The songs he played were always so pretty.

"What about Aunt Tsubaki and Uncle Black*Star?" Cecelia asked as she rubbed her little blue eyes. She loved going to Aunt Tsubaki and Uncle Black*Star`s house. Aunt Tsubaki was such a great cook. She always prepared her favorite meals. Aunt Tsubaki promised her that when she was old enough to use the stove that she would teach them how to cook. She also loved going over because Uncle Black*Star was always so silly. He would show her some of his ninja move from before he turned Aunt Tsubaki into a Death Scythe. It was always entertaining to watch him preform them. Kid chuckled his little ones always knew what to say. He knew they were right. He should just stop worrying about the future and focus on what is happening right now. He had married the girl of his dreams and together they had three beautiful children. He originally wanted eight but after Liz went through pregnancy two times. There happy medium was three. Even though it wasn't the number he intended on having he still loved his children with all his heart.

"Kids you are all so sweet!" Liz shouted as she hugged her three kids.

"Ma...m...mama!" Junior gasped as his face began to turn purple. The twins` faces began to do the same thing.

"Oh sorry!" Liz said as she let go of her children.

"Whats wrong kids? Are you afraid Mama is going to hug you to death?" Kid asked as he began to hug all his children. Liz began to do the same thing. Together they tickled them until they were begging for them to stop. Once the tickle fest was over they all slipped back under the covers. Soon they all fell asleep and let all their worries slip away.

-End-

"That was so KAWAII!" Tsubaki and Maka shouted. Liz just stood there shell-shocked.

"I had...with Kid three times and then we have three kids in the future?!" Her mouth was almost touching the floor. "I...with Lord Death`s son." Kid by now had realized this and passed out. Soon Liz passed out too.

"Ha ha who is going next?" Black*Star asked as he yawned. While this was going on Patty was trying to position Kid and Liz so it looked like they were cuddling each other.

"Ha ha yes!" She whispered to herself. "Now that's better."


	6. Chapter 6 Soma: Daddys girl

It was five o` clock in morning. Kid and Liz had fallen asleep in each others arms and Patty was off somewhere killing stuffed giraffes. The only people who were still near the necklace were Soul, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. Soul was excited. He wanted so badly to see what his offspring would look like. After he found out that not only did he marry Maka but they were going to have a kid in the future he wanted to jump up and down and sing. He didn't of course because he was cool and cool guys don't jump up and down and start singing. He couldn't wait until it was his turn. He wanted to go now. So when he saw Maka dipping her hand into the hat he immediately crossed his fingers and prayed that it was his turn. While he was crossing his fingers and praying he was interrupted by Maka calling his name.

"Soul? Soul? Soul did you fall asleep?"

"No Maka. I didn't fall asleep."

"Soul its your turn."

"Oh okay. Cool." Soul said but on the inside he was jumping up and down. He walked over to the necklace and picked it up. He brought the necklace towards his mouth and whispered,

"I wish to see my future." The necklace did its thing and began playing.

23 years into the future

It was early in the morning-like one o` clock in the morning. Soul was in the bathroom standing in front of the mirror. He was thinking heavily about something but Maka didn't know what. She watched as he lifted up his hair and stared at it. He had grown it out to about his shoulders. After he was down staring at it he would just stare into the mirror and look at himself. Maka couldnt take anymore of this. She wanted to know what was bothering her husband.

"Soul whats wrong with you. You have been staring into that mirror for quite sometime now." Maka asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing. Its nothing Maka but I`m just wondering do I remind you of someone?"

"Not really." Maka responded

"Thats great I was beginning to think that I was turning into..." He never got to finish because h was interrupted by Maka`s afterthought

"But your hair length does remind me of my father." Soul looked at like she had just ran over a kitten with a steam roller. Maka noticed this look. She wanted to know what she had said.

"Soul, what did I say?"

"I...am...turning...into...your...dad." Soul said right before he passed out. Maka rushed over to him and helped him get to their room. She gently placed him down on the bed and tried to wake him back up. When he finally did regain consciousness she asked him,

"Soul what is going on?"

"I am turning into your dad." Soul shuddered.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of what happened yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?"

"Well you see..."

-Yesterday-

"Ha ha Akio! I can run faster than you." May, Soul and Maka`s daughter and Akio, Black*Star and Tsubaki`s son, were playing tag. Soul was watching them that day. He watched them from a distance while leaning up against a tree.

"Oh yeah?" Akio said as he tried to tag his best friend. As he was running to tag her he tripped and fell.

"Ha ha missed me missed me now you have to kiss me." May sang as she jumped for joy.

"Okay I guess I`ll do it since I lost and all." Akio said as a blush began to form on his face. May began to blush too. Soul finally noticed this and came over to stop it before Akio`s lips touched his baby girl`s cheek. He pulled his daughter away just in time.

"Dad!"

"What?"

"Why did you pull me away?"

"Because...my...little girl and...him...and." Soul stuttered.

"Dad you are not making any sense."

"Its just that I don't want my little girl to grow up." Soul confessed.

"Dad you are starting to act like Grandpa. You are so not cool." May said as she stomped off dragging a very confused Akio by the shirt collar.

-End of Flashback-

"Really Soul?"

"Yes really."

"You think just because of one comment that you are turning into my father?"

"Yes I do think that."

"Soul you really are an idiot."

"How am I an idiot."

"You are cool. You love are daughter so much and to me that is definitely cool."

"Thanks Maka." Soul said. Soon the couple fell asleep. They weren't aware that their daughter was watching from the crack in the door. She had heard the whole conversation. She felt bad about what she said and she wanted to make up for it. She tiptoed into her parents bedroom. Then she got onto the bed and slipped under the covers right between her mother and father. This woke up Soul and he looked down at his daughter confused.

"May did you have a nightmare or something?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I just wanted to show you that I love you and that you are the coolest dad in the world." Soul smiled at his daughter. Then she let out a yawn and snuggled into her father`s chest. Soon Soul and May drifted off to sleep. They were not aware that Maka had heard the whole thing. She smiled and went back to sleep.

-End-

"Aw!" Tsuabki said as she gripped her pillow. "Soul your daughter is so cute!"

"Yeah she is pretty. Just like her mother." Soul said as a massive blush came upon his face.

"You...think...I`m...pretty?" Maka asked as a blush almost identical to Soul`s formed on her face. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two.

"Hey Black*Star can you show me how awesome you are in the kitchen?" Tsubaki asked her miester in an attempt to give Soul and Maka some alone time.

"Of course! I can`t believe you didn't ask sooner."Black*Star jumped up and dragged his weapon into the kitchen.

"Okay Tsubaki. I am going to show you some of my killer ninja moves."

"Black*Star, Shh! I am trying to eavesdrop." Tsuabki said as she poked her head around the doorway.

"But I thought you wanted to see some of my awesomeness?" Black*Star asked as he gave Tsubaki a puppy dog look.

"You can show me later Black*Star."

"Soul did you really mean what you said?"

"Yes, I think you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen."

"So you don't care that I`m flat chested?" Maka asked looking down at her chest.

"No, you have so many other great features."

"Like what?"

"Well, your eyes are such a beautiful shade of green, your pigtails always make you so cute, and.."

"Shut up Soul." Maka said as she leaned in a kissed him.

"Yes!" Tsuabki shouted just a little bit too loud.

"Tsubaki?" Soul and Maka asked together. They were surprised that Tsubaki was eavesdropping on them.

"Opps!"


	7. Chapter 7 Babysitting Day

"Tsubaki!" Soul and Maka shouted at the chain scythe who was looking around the doorway.

"Sorry guys. I just really wanted to see you guys kiss." Tsubaki said as she looked down at her feet. Black*Star just sat in the corner mumbling to himself,

"She was more interested in them then in me." By now the group had walked back over to the necklace and they were sitting around it.

"I`m sorry about earlier Black*Star but could you come over here please?" Tsubaki asked in her sweet voice.

"Why should I?"

"Well, because you are the life of the party! We cant keep this party going without you."

"Okay! I knew this party needed a god like me to keep it going."

"Whatever Black*Star just come over here and sit down." Maka said as she readied her book.

"Okay. Black*Star gulped as he ran over and joined the group. A few minutes later Patty came over and sat down too.

"So, who`s turn is it?" She asked.

"We are about to find out." Maka said as she dipped her hand into the hat. The sticky note she pulled out read, "Patty".

"Hey, looks like its your turn Patty."

"Hurray." She ran over to the necklace and placed her hands on it and said, "I wish to see my future." Just as before the necklace started glowing and began playing.

22 years into the future

Patty was thirty-five. She had matured. She wasn't that silly and goofy girl she used to be back when she was a student at the DWMA. She was on her bed, thinking to herself when her nieces, Angel and Cecelia came running into her room.

"Aunt Patty! Aunt Patty!" the little girls cried.

"What is it girls?" Patty said with a concerned look on her face.

"Its Mama and Papa."

"What happened? Are they alright?"

"No they`re fine but you see Aunt Patty."

"Yes what is it girls."

"Mama and Papa are going away on a trip and they said they would be gone for two weeks."

"Okay but why are you girls crying?"

"Because...because."

"Because Mom and Dad have never left them for that long." Junior said as he walked into the room.

"Oh I see. I suppose I have to watch you guys."

"That would be correct." Junior said continuing the conversation with his Aunt. He bent down and wiped the tears from his little sisters` eyes. He was very mature for his picked up his sisters and placed them on Patty`s bed.

"Girls you don't have to cry." Patty said. "You have me!"

"You`re right Aunt Patty we do!" The girls shouted as they jumped on her bed.

"Hey I know what we could do."

"What Aunt Patty?" all the kids asked even Junior who would much rather be reading asked his Aunt.

"We can build a fort." Patty announced. Even though she was older she still had a little bit of her younger self in her.

"Aunt Patty I say you be the general." Angel said as she pointed to Patty.

"Okay." Patty agreed. She straighten her back and blew the whistle that got around her neck eerily fast. "Angel, you go and get all the blankets you can find."

"Yes, Sir!" Angel yelled as she raised her hand towards her head. She ran out of the room and began to gather all the blankets.

"What about me?" Cecelia asked.

"Cece, you go and find all the blankets you can. Only get the soft ones."

"Yes, Sir!" Cecelia yelled as she went to go and find the pillows.

"Junior, I want you to come and help me set up the frame of the fort."

"Okay Aunt Patty."

"No that's not what you say."

"Fine. Yes, Sir!" They went into the family room and started to set up the chairs. A little while later the girls came back with the pillows and blankets.

"Good soldiers. Now Angel, I want you to drape the blankets over the chairs."

"Okay."

"Now Cece, I want you to put all the pillows you gathered on the floor under the chairs."

"Okay Aunt Patty!" Soon the fort was finished and they were lying down under it, chatting.

"Aunt Patty?" Angel asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Will Mama and Papa come back?"

"Of course they are coming back." Junior said. He was being a great big brother right now.

"Are you sure?" Cece asked beginning to join in on the conversation.

"Yeah, I am. They are Mom and Dad. They can do anything."

"Okay! I guess that makes sense." They continued to play games in their fort until the girls got tired and they had to take a nap. Junior and Patty had finally finished cleaning and they were talking in the kitchen.

"Aunt Patty?'

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what."

"For helping Angel and Cecelia get their minds of Mom and Dad."

"Your Welcome!" Junior yawn and said,

"Goodnight and I love you Aunt Patty."

"I love you to Junior."

-End-

"That was so cute!" Tsubaki said.

"I know I cant get over how cute Kid and Liz`s kids are.' Maka agreed.

"Where are Liz and Kid anyway?" Soul asked as he looked around the room. The gang began looking around for the new couple.

"Oww!" Black*Star shouted as he rubbed his foot.

"What happened Black*Star?" Tsubaki said as she ran over to her miester.

"I think I found them." He answered as the whole group then looked down to the floor. Kid and Liz were sleeping in each others arms.

"Aww!" Tsubaki and Maka said in unison.

"Gross!" Black*Star said.

"I don't think its gross." Soul said. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"I think its blackmail."

"Oh!" Black*Star said as he joined Soul in taking photos of them.

"Maka-Chop!" Maka said as she slammed her book down on the boys heads. After she was done the girls walked back towards the necklace leaving the boys on the floor blood gushing from their heads.


	8. TsuStar:The Female Time of the Month

The boys had recovered from the Maka-Chop. Soul went back to bed. Right now he was letting Maka snuggle up against his back. He wasn't aware of two things. First thing, He had a huge blush on his face. Two, Black*Star was taking pictures if the whole thing. All of Black*Star`s moving around woke Soul up. When he opened his eyes he found a very guilty Black*Star.

"Black*Star!" Soul growled under his breath trying his best not to wake Maka. "If you don`t stop now then I will have to get my girlfriend to hit you upside the head with her dictionary." Once Black*Star heard those words he bolted into the kitchen. Then he stopped and thought for a moment. "Black*Star I said get out of here."

"So Soul, Maka is your girlfriend?" Soul`s face turned a bright red after he realized what he had said.

"Just go and see your future already." Soul yelled at his friend. Black*Star ran into the kitchen fearing the Maka-Chop and whatever Soul had up his sleeves. As he was running away he ran into Tsubaki.

"Oh sorry Tsubaki."

"Its okay." They both headed towards the necklace and sat down. "Guess its my turn."

"Yep!"

"Okay here it goes." Black*Star said as he picked up the necklace. He held it tightly and said, "I wish to see my future." The necklace began to glow and did its thing. It then started playing.

7 years into the future

"Oww!" Tsubaki yelled as she sat on the couch. She had her hand on her stomach. When Black*Star heard his girlfriend`s cry he quickly ran over to see what was wrong. When he walked in the door he was baffled to see Tsubaki hunched over on the couch and groaning.

"Tsubaki! Tsubaki, sweetheart, whats wrong?" Black*Star asked as he examined her to see if she had been hurt by an intruder.

"Its my time of the month."

"What does that mean?"

"I am having my period."

"Whats that?"

"You don't want to know."

"Okay but what can I do to help?"

"I need you to go to the store and get some things."

"Okay."

"I need you to get me some Motrin, chocolate, and a chick-flick."

"Okay but what do you want the chocolate and movie for?"

"Black*Star just go and get the things." Tsubaki growled. Black*Star guessed she also gets cranky when she has her period. He kissed Tsubaki on the forehead and left the apartment. While he was at the store he saw Liz and Patty shopping in this aisle he had never seen before. The walls were filled with pads and tampons.

"Oh, hiya Black*Star!" Patty shouted as she rushed over to him.

"Hi guys."

"Whatcha doing here?" Patty asked as she rocked back and forth with her hands in her pockets.

"Tsubaki asked me to get her some things."

"What kind of things?" Liz asked as she took a break from trying to figure out if she should get pads or tampons.

"Uh well, she asked me to get her Motrin, chocolate, and a movie."

"What kind of movie?" Both the sister asked as they gave Black*Star questioning looks.

"Um, a chick-flick."

"I knew it!" Liz shouted

"Knew what?" Black*Star asked confused.

"I knew that Tsubaki was on her period."

"How did you figure that out?"

"Why else would you have some Motrin, chocolate, and a chick-flick in your basket?"

"I guess that makes sense."

"Bye Black*Star!" Patty shouted as she watched him pay and walk out of the store. When Black*Star returned home he found Tsubaki where he left her. She was asleep.

"Tsubaki. Tsubaki. Tsubaki, honey, wake up." Black*Star asked his sleeping girlfriend as he gently nudged her.

"What? Oh hi Black*Star."

"Hi, I brought you what you needed."

"Thanks."

"Black*Star."

"Yes?"

"What the heck why did you wake me up? You also got dark chocolate instead of milk." Tsubaki yelled. Black*Star ran out of the room. "Guess the cranky one is back." he thought to himself.

-End-

"Tsubaki?"

"What happens when you get your period?"

"Maka-Chop!" Maka said as she slammed her book down on Black*Star`s head. "Thats for asking what happens during your period and..." Maka began to say as she raised her book again and brought it down on his head. "And that's for taking pictures of Soul and I sleeping together."

"Come on Maka. Lets go back to bed." Soul said as he grabbed his girlfriend`s arm and dragged her towards where they were sleeping.

"Tsubaki we should go to bed too."

"Okay Black*Star." They both headed towards where they were sleeping and Tsubaki crawled into her sleeping bag.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Sleeping?"

"I know that but why are you doing it over there?"

"Because this is where my sleeping bag is?

"Come and sleep with me."

"Why?"

"Because you are my girlfriend."

"Since when?"

"Since we saw our futures."

"Okay." Tsubaki said as she went over towards Black*Star`s sleeping bag and crawled in.

"Goodnight Tsubaki."

"Goodnight Black*Star."

2 hours later

Blair walked into the house. What her eyes saw made her mouth hit the floor. Soul and Maka were sleeping together and so were Black*Star and Tsubaki. Kid and Liz were snuggling too.

"About time." She said to herself as she proceeded to the kitchen.

1 hour later

Spirit walks through the door.

"Oh hell no!" Spirit growled right before he realized that Soul was sleeping with his Maka! That octopus head was sleeping with his daughter. He then passed out.

-The End-

"No this cant be the end the people still need to see more of my awesomeness!" Black*Star shouted.

"Maka-Chop!"


End file.
